


Your King

by Pansexual_Sinner



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dungeon, Force Choking, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Slut Shaming, Smut, Some Plot, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexual_Sinner/pseuds/Pansexual_Sinner
Summary: Rouxls Kaard always enjoyed his walks in the dungeon. He comes back after King Spade was replaced by his son Lancer. Not his best idea, cause his old King holds a grudge against him for his betrayal and has some dark plans.





	Your King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artblox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artblox/gifts).



> This is my first non-con piece and was meant as a present for someone I know, plus I'm not a native English speaker. If you have any ideas how to improve my writing or about the non-con smut part you are welcome to give me your constructive criticism. Also if you find grammar or spelling errors, you can also inform me if you want.  
> Have fun.

Oh the dungeon. How much he had liked to come down here and take a walk. It had been one of his favorite hobbies while Lancers father had ruled the kingdom with an iron fist and spread terror and fear. Those were dangerous times for him, always on edge not to anger his king and get locked away like common worms. He had bathed in their despair and it reminded him, that he, the great and absolute fabulous Rouxls Kaard, was above them. Cause he was useful, skillful, beautiful and intelligent enough to stay on the kings good side. Was it weird, that now everything was much more peaceful, that he missed those times a bit? Since the old king was overthrown, he had stopped to take his walks in the dungeon, because there was no more of the satisfaction he knew. Everybody was set free and now only the old king himself was kept here. There was absolutely no reason for him to be here, however he just stepped out of the elevator. The humid cold air welcomed him as always, but it was far too quiet. The two Rudinns who stood watch, looked at him confused, but didn't dare to say a word, when he simply made a dismissing hand gesture. It had been common for him to send away the guards so he could fully enjoy his walk. It definitely didn't feel the same now. Back then he could calm down, now his soul was pulsating in his chest. Its vibration ran through his body, made his head a bit dizzy and trickled down to his feet. Everything screamed, this was a bad idea, but he kept walking until he was standing in front of his former kings cell. The thrill he felt also let him feel truly alive in that moment. Since that sweet little boy had taken over, everything was fluffy and easy. There was no need for him to use his razor-sharp mind to keep himself from a very terrifying ending. But this, this was what he came down for.

His gaze wandered over the massive form of the older Spade who was lying on his bunk facing the wall and a shiver made the hairs on his neck stand up. Even in a state like this, locked up, his kingdom, pride and power taken from him, he managed to inflict fear in the most of Darkners souls. Before Rouxls could do or say something the other one just turned around, his facial expression was really pissed and annoyed. Probably he just wanted to yell at everybody who dared to disturb him. But when he realized who was standing outside his cell, his mouth turned into a very wide and dangerous grin.

“Hello Duke.”

Kaards soul stopped pulsating for a moment and he struggled with himself to not take a step back. He should go, he really should get out of here.

“No greetings for _your King_?”, he asked teasingly, still wearing that creepy face.

“Of courseth, I haved not forgotten mine good manners. So greetings to thou.”

A dark chuckle emerged while the Spade now stood up and Rouxls suddenly felt a lump forming in his throat.

“So what brings you down here?”

The direct approach startled him a little bit and he answered nervously: “I... I feltest generous and thought thou might enjoyest a visit. Obviously mine perfecteth presence will brighten up thine dark cell.”

Heavy footsteps echoed through the dungeon as the giant Darkner came to the bars. His appearance was no longer that impressive. His fur was an unkempt mess and slightly dirty, his breath was a bit foul as it brushed over his face.

“Lucky me I guess. I started to think that my Duke of Puzzles had forgotten about _his true King_...”

It was alarming how calm he acted, but even if Rouxls wanted to, he couldn't make his body leave now. He was frozen in place.

“O-of courseth not!”

“Come nearer, so you can … enlighten me better with your … shining personality.”

The monarch had never used such words when talking to him before and part of him was still highly alarmed. The other one was outright flattered and failed to recognize that menacing grin he knew so well from the past. So he followed the instructions, ready to show his best side and stepped closer. The moment when big fingers curled around his neck, he realized his fatal mistake. This was it, this was a humiliating pathetic ending to an extraordinary being like him. Spade would crush him any time now. In fact Rouxls wasn't able to speak and he was elevated into the air, his feet dangling, trying to find ground to stand on again. His hands tried to do something to free himself but he was too weak to pry open the fist slowly choking him.

“My poor, dumb Duke. You really thought you could betray me and get away with it, did you? No need to shake your empty head. I know ho much of a coward you are, you just roll with whoever is in charge.”

A low growl was coming from the former king and his expression had changed to an angry one, but Rouxls couldn't care less as he felt the life being drained out of him. His face now an even darker shade of blue.

“Look at you, wriggling like the useless foolish worm you really are. It would serve you right, if I just ended your pitiful existence right here and now...”

There was a last squeeze before his grip loosened a bit. With a chuckle Spade watched with satisfaction as the smaller man tried to catch his breath again while still hanging from his fist.

“But you're lucky, because I also feel generous today and won't kill you. I have other plans for you.”

In that moment he started to pull Kaard into his cell but faced a few difficulties. That worm was slim enough to fit through the bars, apparently his fist was not. So he adjusted him and reached out to pull him in with his second hand, which easily grabbed Rouxls entire head. Once he was on the other side of those bars he was thrown against a wall, fell to the dirty ground where he was left coughing. He was glad, that he was still alive, but the question was, what terrifying plan had the former king in mind? He had not much time to think about it, before he was picked up again, facing an angry monarch.

“You will learn now, who _your real King_ is and when I think you have internalized that, you will be my eyes and ears before you will help me escape this rotten place.”

“Of courseth I will help thou _mine king_. Thou wish is mine commandest!”

With another chuckle Spade pulled him closer and the foul hot breath dampened against his face.

“I'm not the idiot you thought I was. You were only spared because you are so predictable and loyal to the one in power, just like a little slut. Are you still satisfying every whim and need of my son? Cause that was the only thing you were good for, distracting Lancer for me and you will go back to it. Otherwise you were completely worthless.”

Those words smashed his pride and if tears wouldn't have already been picking at the corners of his eyes from nearly dying they would be now. It incredibly stung, but he did his best to swallow down his pride and to really make his next move believable. Maybe this was his only chance to get out of here and never come back again ever.

“ _Mine King_ , I can assuresth thou that I-”

“SHUT UP! I heard you talking enough! How about we put that mouth to better use?”, he asked and then pulled with his free hand on the small string between the smaller Darkners lips until it was painful. Meanwhile he was carried further back, away from the light and was shoved down to the ground.  
“How about we find a task more fitting for you?”

Spade started to pull down his own pants and Rouxls didn't even have to look up to know in which horrific direction this was going. He tried to crawl backwards but was instantly stopped by a wall. His mind started to panic, looking left and right to find a way out.

“How about you serve _your true King_ and not fail catastrophically this time?”

He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to see it. This was a nightmare and coward or not, he wondered if dying would have been better than what was about to come.

“How about you suck it all up like the little slut you are and always were?”

A hand came to the back of his head and forced him forward. His face collided with the massive body towering over him. The dirty fur reeked of moss and neglected hygiene. It was just so gross, he refused to open his eyes or mouth. Instead he was silently whimpering, hoping that it was all just a show to scare him. Suddenly the hand pulled at his hair really hard. The force alone tilted his head backwards and he screamed in pain, but only for a moment until something really big was shoved into his mouth to shut him up. His eyes went wide with realization and horror as it pushed even deeper down his throat.

“Yeah, keep screaming like this, that feels amazing”, the king teased with menace, inflicting even more pain by pulling out some strands of his white hair. He immediately started to build up a rhythm of ramming his cock into the smaller Darkner, retreating and just ramming it back. Rouxls was crying at that point, tears were falling freely from his white eyelashes. Everything about this act hurt like hell. The kings organ was just too big and the small string between his lips threatened to just rip. He could also feel his throat bulge every time his face was crushed against the underside of Spades belly. In and out he went, his balls slapping rhythmically against his throat and upper part of his chest. He couldn't do anything but hoped that it would end soon. He wasn't even able to bite down, nor would it be his most clever idea. He closed his eyes again in shame and so he wouldn't accidentally look up to see a satisfied face. He felt ill, he wanted to vomit, but he doubted he could even do that or that it would stop his torment. The groans and huffs he heard from above nauseated him further and judging by the speed of his rhythm this wasn't going to be over soon. Spade wasn't even trying to come fast, probably to make this last longer.

“Haha, you're taking this even better than I have thought”, his tormentor spitted out and slowed down. The pain had almost died down after he got used to it and his mind just numbed it to prevent him going crazy. The movement stopped when the cock was still buried deep inside his throat, so all he could see after he opened his eyes questioningly, was white fur.  
“I was thinking to make you swallow my load, but I changed my mind.”

With those words he slowly pulled out and Rouxls fell over to the ground, panting for air and kept himself from throwing up. Thank heavens is was over. Maybe he was so awful that he kinda has put him off.

“Strip out of your clothes.”

The slim Darkner opened his eyes again in shock, realizing he was literally lying to the former kings feet. He immediately started crying again, without remembering when he had stopped.

“No please, please don't do that. I beg thou-”

“Did I say I wanted you to speak again, Duke?”

“No, I really do everything thou want, I promise, but please stop.”

“You think you can beg your way out of this? Think again and now start stripping. Or else I'll rip them off of you, fuck you into the ground and then kill you. You can't return with ripped clothes without looking suspicious. So you better don't test my patience!”

That threat finally made his body come back to live, just so he could follow the order. His hands were shaking while he removed his precious coat.

“Faster!”

He did his best to hurry up and get out of his pants, but tipped over and fell against his tormentor who grabbed him again. His massive hand could actually close around his whole torso and with the other his underwear was shredded.

“No one will notice that”, King Spade chuckled darkly.

“Please...”, he sobbed. A sigh followed his fruitless plea.

“You're not going to fucking shut up, if I don't stuff that filthy mouth of yours, am I right?”  
He again sounded more pissed and Rouxls cried out when his body was slammed back to the hard floor. Nonchalantly his limbless form was turned over like a puppet so he was facing the moss under him and then an enormous weight was pressing down on him as the king leaned over him.

“I don't enjoy your whining, so I have to gag you. Open your mouth … you are even allowed to bite down.”

There was a sadistic amusement in that voice, as something like a rope was pressed to his lips. A quick glance told him, it was the spade like whip but he shook his head in denial. He didn't want anything else inside him, but his choices didn't matter. With another forceful tug of his hair, his mouth was opened again to accept his gag. And bite down he did, which apparently only amused the king further. He probably didn't feel much in this part of his body he used as a weapon. While the other Darkner was bent over him, he could also feel that second tongue from his belly mouth lick in broad stripes over his back.

“The taste of your fear is delicious”, he spoke into his ear. “Now get your hips up you useless worm.”

The weight was lifted off his body and he could breath more freely again, but he didn't, no couldn't comply. He was a crying mess, too weak for everything. With another angry growl two paws groped his hips and pulled him off the ground. Then one went to his back loosing no time and penetrated his tiny hole with a finger. It was slick by saliva, but it didn't help much against the immediate burning pain. Rouxls bit down some more as the sharp digit wriggled it's way inside and out. Much too early a second and a third followed impatiently. He was already in a lot of pain, but he knew that the worst was yet to come. Plus that he was lucky to get prepared even the slightest, but this knowledge did little to ease his mind crying out with the wish to end this one way or another. He braced himself for the worst as the fingers where removed and a bulbous head was pressed against his abused hole.

“I want you to remember this, Duke. You belong to me and me alone. Your life and body belongs to me, _your King_ , just like your loyalty. You are my toy, my tool and I use you as I wish. Never forget that.”

With more pressure the Darkner forced his cock inside the squirming body, not stopping or waiting for him to adjust to the size. He could feel as his victim bit down harder, his cries muffled and his body trying to get away from him, but he hold him in place. Rouxls really tried to think of how he would bite through his gag and snap it into pieces, just to have something else to concentrate on while the massive organ was ripping him apart. Why couldn't he just faint and die? He didn't even hear the guttural groaning and grunting the king made above him, all he could see and hear was static. Unlike before there was a short pause when he was fully seated inside him.

“Yes, fuck yes. Finally I found a good use for you.”

King Spade was shivering with pleasure. It has been so long since he had more than just his hand or own tongue to pleasure himself. He could have come right there and then but he wanted to get the most out of it. One hand still at his dukes hips, probably bruising them, he leaned forward again, putting more pressure on that tiny body and pushed his head further into the mossy dirt.

“Right where you belong.”

The pace he now picked up was faster than it had been before when he was fucking his mouth. The absolute power he hold in dominating this worm was intoxicating... He had complete control and his breathing became more ragged by the thought of that. He felt the biting and it caused a mix of fury and amusement that made his cock twitch. But when he felt the body beneath him finally going limp and even the biting stopped, he pulled out and flipped him over, removing the gag in the process.

“Passing out on me so soon?”, he asked with menace and hoped he hadn't broken his toy so early. A dead Rouxls Kaard would be even less useful than he was alive. Luckily he was still breathing and tears were leaking from his open eyes, but he looked like his mind wasn't there anymore. King Spade bent down and licked at the trails of tears and the embodiment of pain and despair still tasted: “Delicious.”

He then licked his own teeth and lips before his grin returned.

“Time to wake you up again and show you some of my generosity.”

At first he was slapped and his mind snapped back to reality just as he was about to finally find some peace. But at least he wasn't penetrated anymore, so was it over? With blurry eyes he stared up in the face above him and his hopes got crushed as he felt a hand between his legs stroking his flaccid member.

“P-Please d-don't”, he begged again with a hoarse voice. He had cried so much that it was barely audible and it was probably the reason why it was so easy to ignore. It wasn't even clear if he wasn't heard or if _his King_ didn't care, cause he continued to rub his penis. How humiliating that his body still betrayed him after all of this. His back was burning as were his insides and his throat and yet he could feel his cock was hardening. He wasn't spared anything and he tried to shut the world out again, closing his eyes, shaking his head and repeating his plea to stop over and over again. The arousal made him ignore some portion of the pain he felt coursing through him, but he didn't want to feel that way.  
“Enjoying yourself, Duke of Sluts?”

“No, no.... no.”

Why did he even ask? Rouxls choices didn't matter at all. Why bother to answer? It was so meaningless. He stopped to protest when he was picked up again so _his King_ could use his body one last time. With it the pain came back, now worse than ever given how sore he already was. His cry was hoarse, nearly inaudible and he became aware of how he scrapped over the ground with every hard trust. His own erection was tended to by the belly tongue, now constantly licking him up and down. Suddenly he felt a paw gripping his face with the command to open his eyes. He complied and was greeted with the sight of King Spades open mouth, tongue lolling out on the side. He felt like this image burned itself inside his mind forever, so he truly would never forget who he belonged to. But he also noticed with horror how there was a bulge forming where his normally flat stomach was whenever his tormentor buried himself in him. Again he felt nauseous but he wouldn't try to fight it, not anymore. It was easier to wait this out. The pain was mixing with his arousal and the faster his tormentor smashed his dick into him, the faster the tongue was sliding over his much smaller member. Breathing, moaning, groaning, slick slapping sounds, it all mixed together, melting in one giant sound of static. His poor soul now pulsating with need to release, closer and closer as the pace was picked up one last time.

“P-please”, his voice now higher, not longer pleading to stop but to finish what Spade had begun.

“Yeah beg for it!”

“Please... _mine King_... let me... let me come!”

A hand returned to his cock, now pumping it properly, quickly shooting him into new heights of this terrible pleasure.

“Yes, please more, I-I'm coming _mine King_!”, Rouxls shouted out the last word and his orgasm as loud as his sore throat allowed it and with one last powerful roar, that even vibrated in his chest, he felt an odd hot fluid spreading inside of him. It was filling him up, inflating his belly more, while his head was high up in the clouds, not feeling any pain anymore. It was pure bliss and for a moment he just wanted to fall into a deep slumber. But as this tormentor pulled out of him, it also pulled him back into reality. The hot seed was now spilling out of his wrecked hole. His senses slowly came back and his eyes gained focus again. For a moment it looked like King Spade was zoned out, too. But then he came back, bent over him again to speak into his ear:  
“You will always remember who you belong, Duke.”

He then stood up to lie down exhausted on his bunk, leaving the small Darkner behind on the cold ground. It was over.

“Get up and dressed. The guards might grow suspicious by now.”

He didn't know how he got up after all of that. He couldn't remember how he got his clothes back on with how much all of his body ached. It was also a mystery to him how he got out of the cell, back to the elevator, telling the Rudinns to go back to their post and then limp to the next elevator to get to his shop and room. He finally collapsed before he could go to the back, falling against a small shelf, sending everything standing on it to the floor. Fortunately nothing broke. But Rouxls couldn't stand up again. He just lied there on the floor, opening his eyes to cry some more. He would always remember this, that was for sure... After he had cried himself to sleep, he woke up again. No clue about how much time had passed, he looked at his surroundings. His body was still in pain and everything came back to his mind. He would never be free from King Spade. But he didn't want to help him. Nor could he just go back to normal life, ignoring that there ever was a dungeon and an inhabitant. It was the moment his gaze fell onto a small flask. He immediately recognized it as a pretty potent poison. He thought he got rid of it years ago and yet it was lying here before him, offering him a way out. It would sure break Lancers heart, because also his own father had tried to kill him, he still couldn't keep himself from hoping that one day, his dad could be redeemed. But he would rather break his heart than betray him, sell him out and maybe cause the death of that sweet boy. He wouldn't allow the old king to ever harm anyone again. He was no king anymore, especially not _his King_ and he, Rouxls Kaard, former Duke of Puzzles, Lesser Dad to a now much better king had a choice.

His choice would matter!

 


End file.
